peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 April 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-04-10 ; Comments *''"Do you ever have days when you feel as though you got out of bed on the wrong planet? This is one of those I think."'' *In the news: a large bomb has exploded in the financial district of the City of London, killing three people and devastating the Baltic Exchange building. *The tone of the show is perhaps understandably more downbeat. *Apart from the usual news bulletins there's also (unusually) a news flash towards the end of the show. *Terry Edwards visits the studio and is interviewed by John. *Peel expresses his annoyance at missing this week's episode of comedy programme "KYTV", "it's one of very few programmes in the week that I really do like to see. It's been most amusing recently." Sessions *Marina Van-Rooy one and only session, recorded 23 February 1992. No known commercial release. *Terry Edwards #1, repeat, first broadcast 02 February 1992. Session recorded 15 December 1991 Available on the Hux Records CD - Terry Edwards Presents ... Birth Of The Scapegoats. Tracklisting *'File 1' and file a starts *Revolver: 'Venice (7 inch)' (Hut) *Prudens Futuri: 'In the Name Of The One (12 inch)' (80 Aum Records) *Breeders: 'Don't Call Home (CD Single - Safari)' (4AD) *Terry Edwards: 'Napalm Death Medley (You Suffer / Your Achievement / Dead / The Kill)' (Peel Session) *Freddy De Majunga: 'Dégat Materiel (LP - I Kèmbé)' (Jimmy Production International) *Drive: 'Cheezy Rider (7 inch - Out Freakage)' (First Strike) *Marina Van-Rooy: 'All Heaven's Open' (Peel Session) *Adorable: 'Sunshine Smile (12 inch)' (Creation Records) : (11:30 news) *Arrested Development: 'Man's Final Frontier (LP - 3 Years, 5 Months, And 2 Days In The Life Of...)' (Cooltempo) *Arrested Development: 'Mama's Always On Stage (LP - 3 Years, 5 Months, And 2 Days In the Life Of...)' (Cooltempo) *Terry Edwards: 'Knife' (Peel Session) *Polvo: 'The Drill (7 inch - Vibracobra)' (Rockville) *Chat with studio guest Terry Edwards. *Hair & Skin Trading Company: 'Elevenate (CD - Jo In Nine G Hell)' (Situation Two) *Gospel Fish: 'Brush Them (Compilation LP - Gangster)' (Sinbad Production) *John's Children: 'Hippie Gumbo (Acetate)' *Smudge: 'Don't Want To Be Grant McLennan (7 inch )' (Half A Cow) *Dave Angel: 'Bounce Back (12 inch - Stairway To Heaven)' (R&S Records) *PJ Harvey: 'O Stella (CD - Dry) (Too Pure) *Terry Edwards: 'Four' (Peel Session) *Pavement: 'Jackals, False Grails: The Lomesome Era (LP - Slanted And Enchanted)' (Big Cat Records) *Joly Baki Emen Mubiala: 'Esther Longo (LP - Cadeau D'amite)' (Flash Diffusion Business) *Nirvana: 'Been A Son (12 inch - Blew)' (Tupelo Recording Company) *Marina Van-Rooy: 'Honey Drip' (Peel Session) *Bardots: 'Pretty O (CD Single)' (Cheree Records) *Ivor Cutler: 'Pearly-Winged Fly (CD - Jammy Smears)' (Virgin) *Chaka Demus And Pliers: 'Dem A Watch Wi (12 inch)' (Greensleeves Records) : (JP: 'The search continues for that Little Richard cover version. I'm still in the B's actually, I was hoping to get into the C's and indeed into the D's this week.') *Boys Blue: 'Take A Heart (7 inch )' (His Masters Voice) *Hyper-U: 'Demonic S-Cape (12 inch)' (Basic Beat Recordings) *Boo Radleys: I Feel Nothing (CD - Everything's Alright Forever) Creation *Arrested Development: Fishin' 4 Religion (LP - 3 Years, 5 Months, And 2 Days In The Life Of...)' (Cooltempo) *Five Blind Boys Of Alabama: Take My Hand Precious Lord Unknown : (1:00 news) *Rhythm Eternity: 'Pink Champagne (12 inch)' (Dead Dead Good) *Terry Edwards: 'Lubbock Texas' (Peel Session) *Gag: 'Corner Hot Dog Stand (7 inch -Riot!!!!! )' (Bob Records) *Capleton: 'Prophet (7 inch ) (Penthouse Records) *Otis Redding: 'Stay In School (CD - It's Not Just Sentimental) ' (Ace) *Spiritualized: 'Angel Sigh (2xLP - Laser Guided Melodies)' (Dedicated) (part) :(newsflash - another explosion has occured in London.) *Neil Nissinson: 'Intoxica (Various Artists LP - The Surf Creature )' (Romulan Records) :(JP: ‘There are nights you know when it’s difficult for me to play the uncle jolly boy for you. And as you can imagine this is one of those nights.’) *Marina Van-Rooy: 'Stay With Me' (Peel Session) *Stare: 'Work (7 inch )' (Fusebox Records) *Entombed: 'Stranger Aeons (12 inch)' (Earache) *Krispy 3: 'Harder Times (12 inch - Hard Times)' (Gumh Recordings) *Afghan Whigs: 'This Is My Confession (LP - Congregation)' (Sub Pop) *Nightblooms: '59 #1 (LP - Nightblooms)' (Fierce Recordings) *'File a' ends *'File b' starts *Terry Edwards: 'Eighty One' (Peel Session) *Mighty Force: 'Dum Dum (12 inch)' (Sub Bass Records) *'Files b & 1' end File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1992-04-10 *a) 1992-04-10 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 *b) 1992-04-10 Peel Show L264.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:57:46 *a) 02:50:53 *b) 7:14 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *File a created from L211 and L209 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File b created from L264b of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector